


Treebros Winter Date

by FlippinShippin



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlippinShippin/pseuds/FlippinShippin
Summary: So, Connor and Evan, umm, go on a date in Winter and yah.





	Treebros Winter Date

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u like his, I hope u find it fluffy. Yah Enjoy!

"Hey! I have something to ask you," Connor said.

"W-What is it?" Evan asked.

"Will you go out with me?"

". . .Umm. . ."

"You know what, I clearly shouldn't've asked. Thinking someone as sweet as you would want to go out with someone like me is a fucking fantasy. I'm sorry."

"N-NO! That's n-not it! I was just a b-bit t-taken aback, that's all. I d-do want to go out with you, th-though."

"Really?" Connor beamed.

"Yes." Evan blushed his cute shade of pink he always blushed.

"Great! We can plan it over text. See ya then, Evan!" Just as Evan was about to reply, Connor kissed him on the cheek before he walked away. Evan blushed harder.

~~🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲🌲👱👱👱👱👱👱~~ 

Their first date was a simple...what would you call it? Not a dinner...ah, right. A coffee date at Starbucks.(A/N i legit forgot it was called a coffee date for a moment.)They decided on that and a walk out in the snow after. Evan was in his bedroom deciding on what jacket to wear..and whether he should wear a coat or a hoodie or a sweater or a coat over a hoodie over a sweater instead. What if it wasn't that cold outside and Connor ended up thinking he was weird for wearing layers of warm clothes? What if the opposite happened and he wore only a sweater and Connor thought he was stupid and didn't like him anymore? 

Why was he so nervous?! It was just Connor. Just _Connor. Just Connor. Just he- could-be-my-boyfriend-and-future-husband Connor_ , Evan thought. When he thought about the fact that one day they could get married, it made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. That made him feel happy. A future with Connor. 

A future with someone by his side, someone who would help him and who he would help, also. He blushed. It got darker as his mind also went to other things. There was a knock at the door. Evan rushed to the door.(A/N Yeah, he decided on a sweater under a coat. Scarf and gloves, too.)He opened the door, and as very much expected, it was Connor. "Hi, Connor!" Evan greeted.

"Hey, Evan! So, are you ready?"

"Uh, yeah," he stepped outside and locked the door behind him. They walked in silence for a bit, neither entirely sure what to say.

"Were you home alone just now?" Connor curiously asked.

Evan nodded, "My mom's still at work."

"Right. How's your Christmas break been so far?"

"Not very interesting. I do live a pretty boring life. But, th-that's okay. At least I'm h-here now. W-With you. And there's no where else I'd rather be." Evan smiled and he was blushing.

Connor looked over to his right and gazed at Evan in slight shock. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he realized that there wasn't anywhere else he'd rather be, either. "There's no where else I'd rather be, either, ya cheesenut."

"Pff, cheesenut? What the h-hell is a cheesenut?"

"Well, what you said was pretty cheesy but true, so you're a cheesenut."

"Well, okay. . . Treesap."

"Treesap?"

"You said there's no where else you'd rather be, either, and that was sappy so you're treesap. Sap from a tree. Sappy sap." Evan cringed at his words as soon as he said them. _Oh God, sappy sap? What the hell? He probably thinks I'm so weird and stupid and childish! Fuck yourself, Evan! This is why you need to think before you speak!_ He thought.

Connor smiled. "You're cute. And, I guess I am treesap just as much as you're a cheesenut." Evan blushed. They were now very close to the coffee shop. "What're you gonna order, Evan?"

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe the usual." 

"Hmm, I'll order something different from what we normally get."

"Oh. . . Okay!" They went inside. There weren't too many people, which was kinda weird(A/N idk if that's weird or not since I never rlly go to Starbucks I've only been a few times), but whatever. They lined up behind these two girls. "OMG! But did you read that one? It's written like an actual book instead of some shitty fic written by some fangirl who wrote it while they were bored! It's seriously amazing!" The light brown haired girl said. She was on their right. The other girl with platinum blonde hair was sort of turned to her friend's direction so she could sort of see Connor and Evan from the corner of her eye.

"Send me the link! I've been desperate to read a non-shitty fic for ages!" And then she saw them. She gasped and whispered to her friend,"Oh my God! Bridgette! I think the guys behind us are gay!" Of course the boys didn't hear her though. Bridgette's eyes widened and filled up with excitement. The girls turned around.

"Hey, guys, are you two gay? If so, how long have you been together?" The light brown haired girl asked.

"Uh. . ."

"And why the fuck is that your fucking business? You nosy ass bitches."

" _I_ didn't say anything!"

"Let's be honest though, blondie, you were waiting for our fucking response! Such nosy bitches. How about you two, are you guys fucking? Hmm? You don't really like when I pry into your pathetic fucking lives, do you?"

"Umm. . ."

"That's what I fucking thought. So then, don't pry into our lives, nosy bitches." The girls immediately got their drinks and ran out the door.

"Hi, could I have a Ginger Latte. Same for my adorable date here." Connor smiled. Evan blushed.

"Of course! Names?"

"I'm Connor, the cutie's Evan."

"Alright! I'll call you when the order's ready."

"Thanks."

As soon as they sat down, Evan spoke, "Connor, why'd you get so mad at those girls?"

"Because, they were prying into our lives and that was clearly making you uncomfortable. Also, what a dumbass bitch. You see two guys walking subconsciously really close to each other and holding hands. You have the fucking nerve to ask the scary looking one if they're gay. The fuck?" Evan blushed. They had been holding hands?

"Y-You aren't scary looking. You're hot," Evan realized what he said as Connor laughed, "Ignore wh-what I just said...Connor," he looked up into the boy's blue eyes,"Please don't get so angry next time. It's really not that big of a deal to me."

"But it is to me. I don't want you to be uncomfortable ever. Just tell me if you're ever uncomfortable so you can always be comfortable."

"I'm always comfortable when I'm with you. And please, don't get so angry next time, okay? I r-really like you," Evan looked to the side, a blush arising on his face, "I th-think you like me a lot, too, so please try to have self-control for me."

"Aww, okay, cheesenut. Just for you and only you." They smiled at each other. Suddenly, Connor and Evan's names were called. They both got up. "No, it's okay, Evan. I'll get it."

"I'll go with you though." Connor had already walked away. _Whatever_ , Evan thought. Connor came back with the lattes in his hands. He passed Evan his. Midway sip, Evan realized something.

"Wait! You just payed for both of these! Let me pay you back!"

"Evan, I'm taking you out. I'm supposed to pay. Anyway, I don't mind."

"Well, okay. . . If you're sure. . .," Evan mumbled. They finished their lattes and headed out the door. ~

"Really?"

"Uh, y-yeah. Stupid, I know."

"No, Evan, it isn't. Look, when I was a little kid, I was afraid of really tall buildings."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I thought they were gonna come crashing down at any random time and that they would crush us."

"That m-makes me feel s-slightly better." ~

"J-Just asking to ask, what's your ideal w-wedding l-like?"

"Hmm. . .," Connor thought about it for a moment, and then he spoke,"A wedding on the beach, with like, everything white. Or black, I don't really care which. There would of course, be a wedding cake, with the little figures of us on top, and I want them custom made to look like us. A mini Connor wearing a tux, and a mini Evan wearing a tux. And there would also be these curtain like things that would cover the dining area and where the cake is, there would be a lot of champagne, we'd dance and dance forever, then we'd go on our Honeymoon wherever you'd want to go since I don't really have a specific place that I wanna go to."

Evan blushed. "I know this is our first date but, as of now, would you want to m-marry me? You mentioned me in your ideal wedding, so. . ." _Oh, crap! I probably sound really really desperate. I'm not though! I'm just curious. But he doesn't know that. He probably thinks I'm weird. . ._

"Yeah, getting married to you sounds wonderful." They both blushed, Evan more so than Connor. ~

"It's s-so c-co-cold," Evan shivered, "C-Can w-w-we head b-ba-back now?"

"Of course, sweetheart." They began walking.

"Um, Connor?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we just h-head s-straight to your ho-house? I d-don't want to be al-alone at my h-house. Also, you have h-h-hot cocoa." Connor's mind quickly went to other things. He forced his stupid dirty mind away from those thoughts as fast as he could.

"Definitely, Evan." ~~~~~ They arrived at Connor's house. He unlocked the door. "Well, there aren't any cars, Zoe's at Alana's. . . Looks like it's just me and you, darling."

"Guess so. . . It feels so much warmer in here."

"I'll make some hot cocoa for the both of us, okay?" 

"Okay." Evan sat there on the living room couch, waiting for Connor. He noticed a lot of pictures of Zoe and only two or three of Connor. The first one, he looked so genuinely happy with his mother. He looked like he was a little kid of eight. The second one looked like picture day in middle school since he was smiling a pretty fake looking smile, almost as though he was mocking everyone else's smiles, and he had shorter, neater hair. Also, the background was a waterfall. The third was in high school.

It was a family picture and he was the only one of them frowning with a blank stare. Connor came back holding two mugs with hot cocoa in them. He handed Evan his and sat down next to him on the couch.

"So, anything in particular you wanna do? Watch a Christmas movie or a special?"

"Umm, no, I don't think so. I think I just want to be in this moment of drinking hot cocoa 100%." They drank all of the hot cocoa in silence.

"Evan?"

"Yeah, Connor?"

"I love this. Your head leaning on my shoulder, my head kinda leaning on yours. Drinking hot cocoa, going out for a walk in the snow, going to Starbucks. I love doing these things with you. We've done them before, but as friends only. This time, we're more than friends and it feels even more magical. Like a new experience that I've been missing out on since...a long time."

"Oh, wow. . . It feels like a new, magical experience for me, too."

"I wanna feel this feeling forever. Or for as long as I can feel it. Evan, will you be my boyfriend? I don't want to waste our time dating not being officially official when we both know how we feel."

"I'd really love that, Connor." They smiled at each other. Connor leaned in to kiss Evan. Evan was a bit shocked at first, but returned the kiss. 🌲

**Author's Note:**

> Imma edit this later bc I want to sleep. I hope u found this fluffy. I hope u enjoyed it a lot. Pls give me some kudos if u liked this and found it fluffy. ah, how I love fluff. Have a good day, afternoon, or night, bye!


End file.
